shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrindsay
Chrindsay is the het ship between Chris McLean and Lindsay from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Lindsay doesn't seem to hate Chris as much as the other contestants. Chris, on the other hand, seems to favor Lindsay more than the other contestants and treats her better due to being attracted to her. However, Lindsay is well aware of Chris' cruelty and at times doesn't seem to like him. Following her running gag of not being able to remember other people's name, Lindsay tends to forget who Chris is, frequently calling him "Chip" or "Kyle." When Lindsay arrives at the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Chris states that she is "not too shabby." Lindsay walks up and greets Chris but can't remember who he is. Chris tries to tell her his name and that he is the host, to which Lindsay finally remembered why he looked so familiar. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chris kept making fun of Lindsay's inability to find a good hiding spot from Chef. When she tries to hide underneath the blanket on one of the camper's beds, Chris immediately alerts Chef of her location, causing Lindsay to run away in fear. Chris also finds her hiding inside one of the stalls and plays a small game of "Knock Knock" before telling her to try harder if she wants to win. After she runs away again, Chris states that Lindsay is a goner. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Chris runs out of objects to throw at Duncan during the surfboard challenge and resorts in throwing an injured Lindsay at him. In Million Dollar Babies, Chris pits Harold and Lindsay for the boxing challenge due to their poor performance during the training exercise. Despite Lindsay successfully knocking out Harold, Chris announces Harold as the winner of the challenge instead of her. He then tells a confused Lindsay that Harold gained extra points for performing slow-motion stunts and says that she has poor sportsmanship while calling her "Miss Tyson." Angered with the unfair outcome, Lindsay attempts to attack Chris only for her team to restrain her from doing so. In Super Hero-ld, Chris is fond of Lindsay's Wonder Woman costume. Despite protest of Lindsay's costume not being original, Chris continues with the judging. He also gives her full points for the modeling challenge, since he was a fan of the original Wonder Woman when he was young. Courtney once again protests, and despite threatening to call her lawyers again, Chris refuses to reverse his decision and deems Lindsay the winner of the first challenge. After Courtney "steps" on Lindsay's "invisible jet," Chris defends her and deducts two points from Courtney, even though the challenge is already over. He and everyone (except Courtney) then playfully want to join Lindsay at her "invisible jet." For the majority of Total Drama World Tour, they have several negative interactions, including Chris continuing to remind Lindsay how to vote, not allowing her to go shopping in Broadway, Baby!, and preventing her from giving Tyler a kiss goodbye before she takes the Drop of Shame when she is eliminated in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. In spite of this, he admits that he roots for her to win during an interview with Erin. In Runaway Model, Chris worries that he will be sued if Lindsay is eaten by Sasquatchanakwa and sends the newcomers to rescue her. Behind the Scenes * In an interview with Chris' voice actor, Christian Potenza; he revealed that if Chris were to be a contestant in the show and were to have a relationship, that he'd be dating Lindsay. Fanon Chrindsay is a rare pair within Total Drama fandom. Nowadays, it is very forgotten. However there are a few fanarts in production. Its main rival ship is Lyler, which greatly wins in popularity, mostly as a result of its canonicity and the age difference between Chris and Lindsay. Furthermore, for such reasons, it is one of the most unpopular pairings. Fandom DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on References Navigation